Heir Of Ancients
by laano9
Summary: About a guy who has a dream after his faboulous day which canges his life forever R


_**Heir of ancients (this is not a Harry Potter Story)**_

"Wake up!" shouted my mum"Get up Jake, its time for school, you dont want to be late!". I got up and looked at my clock, it was 08:00.

"Ok ok" I moaned". By the time I was fully awake my mum had already left the room with my clothes lying on my bed. I streched my arms and yawned, I hated mondays especially when you've had a bad weekend. I got off my bed and put my clothes on. I went over to my desk and put on my glasses. I have been wearing my glasses since I was five, reason behind this was because I watched way too much television and never went out much, it was not that I didn't want to go out it was just that I had no friends from the area and everywhere I went trouble seem to follow me and I would get bullied by students that go to my school. I did have one friend but he lived too far from my house but did go to my school. But now that i'm fourteen I am used to being alone. So all day all I would do is watch T.V, go on my computer and play some games or read a book. I really lyked reading books, especially fantasy and adventure books that had charecters with powers. I just loved them types of books. Then I heard my mum shout at the top of her voice "JAKE RYAN, GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!". I quickly got up and sprinted down stairs as fast as I could. When I got down I made my way to the kitchen table. As usual my food was ready on the table and my Dad was sitting in the living room watching his daily programmes. I walked over to where my food was placed and I picked it up, I slowly walked to the dining room and sat down alone on the table and started eating. My mum walked in the room and put on her jacket which was lying on the sofa on the opposite side of the room. She was of to work, she worked as a real estater which was a full time job and my father was a butcher who only worked for four hours a day. My Mum looked at me and smiled, she walked over stood beside me "Jake, you know if theres anything wrong you could tell me". I smiled and replied

"yh mum I know". She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room and to work. She did this all the time because she didn't want me to feel lonely, the reason was because I was an only child.

When I finished my breakfast I got up and walked to the kitchen, I quickly washed my plate and then walked over to the living room to get my jacket. My Dad's programme had just finished as he got up and tiredly said"Hi Jake, you ok son". I smiled and replied "yes Dad". He walked up and nuzzled my head

"you know you're really growin' up". I laughed and said

"doesn't look like it to me". He slowly walked out and tiredly and said

"well, you won't realize it son". I walked over to the sofa and put on my jacket which now was getting old and small. I was a average height in my year but weighed only 5 stones. The average in my year which was yr9 was about 6-7 stones. I needed to eat more but when I did I would get full up way too easily. I looked at my watch and it was 08:30 which was the time I would usually set of to school. I walked out of my house and to school.

When I had got to school my friend was already waiting for me near the school gates. I hated my school especially its name _**'Brount Hill'**_. I walked towards my friend and then suddenly my worst nightmare Bruce Jacob and his _**'gang'**_saw me and then made there way towards me. He always bullied me and when I tried defending my self his friends would held me down. They were nothing but cowards who bullied people weaker than them. "Jake you look nice today" said Bruce. He was being sarcastic as usual. Then he said "So Jakey, wat are we gonna do to you today, well I've had two days to think and today you're going in the bin, we haven't done that in a long time have we Jakey". His friends laughed

then I said "go away you coward and go fight someone you're own size". He gave me a evil glare and then shouted

"thats I...". He was interrupted by a yr11 called Chris. Chris would always look out for people who couldn't defend themselves. Chris smirked and said "you were gonna say Brucey, C'mon finish off ya sentence". Bruce and all his friends trembled with fear and ran off. Just before Bruce ran he said "another time Jakey, when you're bodyguard isn't around". I was releaved to see Chris here. He smiled at me and said "don't let them bullies put you off, whenever you need me you'll know where to find me". I looked around to where he usually hangs out

and said "no prob". Chris walked off to the rest of his friend and I walked to the main gates where my friend Cory was.

"Ooh that was amazing, great timing for Chris to show up wasnt it Jake". I walked on

and said "yeh". I carried on walking as fast as I could. Cory caught up from behind

saying "what's with all the rush slow down buddy". I walked faster

saying "look behind, we've got company". Cory looked behind and saw Bruce and his boys A.K.A. The Mean Machines were walking towards us at a fast speed. Cory said "ok, lets walk a lil faster". I nodded and we both walked at full speed in the school building and towards our class.

Finally school was over and I could go home. When I got out of the main building The Mean Machines were already waiting for me as they leaned on the school gates. I herd one of Bruce's friend say "well look what the cat dragged in". The Mean Machines laughed and at that very moment Cory walked through the door not noticing the Mean Machines. "Hi Jake, who you waitin' for". I didn't reply or move. Then Bruce said "so now they have two tickets to the Dustbin, hello Gruesome twosome". Cory shook in fear and then the Mean Machines ran towards us and dragged us towards the bin. The rest of the school watched and did nothing. As we got closer to the Dustbin my heat beated faster and faster. Then suddenly I herd someone's footsteps run toward the direction I was in. I and Cory were dropped and I was lost in thought of what had happened. As I turned around I saw Chris punch Bruce on the face as Bruce's friends did nothing but run in fear. "I never want to see you bullying anyone in this school ever again". Bruce nodded in head and as Chris let go of him there was a liquid running out from his pants and onto the floor. He had peed in his pants. Everyone bursted out in laughter as Bruce stud there embarrassed. He got up and ran off through the school gates. Then Chris said "next time when I punch him it won't be once". Everyone was still laughing at what happened, I couldn't believe it, I always knew he was a coward but not after this I think of him as a baby, it was hillarias.

When I got home my Dad was already inside making my lunch but my Mum was still in work, she would get home at 7:30 and now it was 3:50. I walked in the kitchen and took a sniff, "Yum, what are you making Dad". He smiled and gently replied "hmm, nothing speacial, why does it smell nice". I took another whiff and replied back

"Smell nice, this smells terrific what is it". My Father smiled, he was better at cooking than my Mum, that was unusual to others, it was mainly because my Mum didn't have any experience since she was at work all day. My Dad then said "this is an Italian dish called Spaghetti Carbonara, its very popular there and in other countries, Italian made really good food and they invented the Pizza". I was amazed, the food was fabulas and then I joyfully said

"that's good to know Dad, I think you should leave some for Mum, she'll be amazed". Then my Dad replied

"Do you think so". I smiled and took yet another whiff

"I know so, it'll be a great suprise". My Dad stirred the food and said

"If you think this is nice then wait for what I have in store for you and Mum tonight, i'll give you a clue it's Italian and tastes and smells as good as this". He pointed at the dish he was making at the moment. I was really excited and said

"Dad, I can't wait". And with that I was making my way upstairs and towards my bedroom. Then I herd my Dad shout

"And Jake, I've bought you a book, one of those Fantasy books that you're keen on, I've left it on your computer desk, I think you'll like it". Now I am excited on reading the book and tonigts food. Today has been a really good day for me, Bruce being beaten up and weating his pants, the marvalous food my Dad made and that I have a new fantasy book to read. When I walked into my room I went straight to my desk and picked up the book my Dad had bought for me. It was really thick novel and it had a stong cover with sparkly glitter on the sides. It had a blue cover and there was a picture of a Dragon flying upon a big, bright city with a boy and some weird hairy creature on the Dragon's back. The book was called _**'The Dragon Rider' **_byCornelia FunkeIt looked really good and would take me some time to read it all, thats a good thing because I don't really like small, short stories, I like long, big stories like this one.

I herd my Dad call out "Jake, dinner's ready". I got up with excitment, the suspense was killing me on how tasty the food would taste. I ran downstairs and into the dining room where I would eat. The food was ready on the table and my Dad was already sitting down ready to eat. I ran and sat onto my seat and said while breathing hardly "let's see if this taste's as good as it looks and smells". My Dad smiled proudly and said "Don't worry son, this will not dissapoint you". I took my first bite and I loved it. It was truly magnificent and tasted as if it was sent down from heavens by the angels. I took my second bite with a big smile on my face. I saw my Dad smile and said "So son what do you think". I swallowed the Spaghetti and said "this is the best food I've ever tasted in my whole life, where did you say this recipe came from, Italy was it". My Dad took his first bite of the Carbonara and looked at me, he swalled his food and said "Yes son, from Italy, I think Italy make the best food especially there Pizza and Spaghetti". I loved this so much that I ate slowly savouring it with every bite. Once I had finished my most delicious dinner I said to my Dad "Make sure you save some for Mum, I think she'll love it". My Dad took his last bite and then said "Sure thing son, I've left some in the kitchen for her" and with that he got up with his licked clean plate and took it to the kitchenalong with my plate.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and picked up the book my Dad had bought for me. I flicked through the pages and then then went to the back off the book, it said _**'try page 73, read it'**_. So I flicked through the pages until I was on page 73 and began reading

_**' The dragon spread his shimmering wings and took off. Holding his breath, Ben clung tight to the spines od Firedrake's crest. The dragon rose higher and higher. They left the noise of the city behind. Night enfolded them in darkness and silence, and soon the world of men was no more than a glitter of lights far below. "Well, how do you like it?" Sorrel asked Ben when they had flew for sometime. "Do you feel sick?" **_

_**"Sick?" Ben looked down to where the roads wound through the darkness like gleaming snail trails. "It's wonderful! It's oh, I can't describe it!". **_

_**"Personally I always feel sick to start with", said Sorrel. "The only thing that helps is eating. Take a look in my backpack and hand me a mushroom, will you? One of the little black ones". Ben did as she asked. Then he looked down again. The wind roaring in his ears. "Wonderful!" said Sorrel, smacking her lips. "A following wind. This way we'll be in the mountains before daybreak. Firedrike!". The Dragon turned his head to her. Time to turn east!" Sorrel called. "East ho!". **_

_**"What, already?" Ben looked over his shoulder. Sorrel had the rat's map on her lap and was tracing the golden line with her finger. "But we haven't reached the right place yet!".**_

And the page ended. It looked like a really good book, with Dragon's and weird creatures. I would want to start and read the entire book, it would roughly take a week if I read a decent amount everyday. Then I thought about what had happened today and thought that today was a really, really good day. I lay down on my bed and took off my shoes and put my glasses on the chest of drawers beside my bed. I closed my eyes and then started counting back from 1000.

"Jake, Jake dinners ready". I opened my eyes and got up straight away, I looked at my watch and it was 8:00, I had been sleeping,"Dinner's ready Jake" announced my Dad just before he left the room.

"What already?" I snapped

"Yes son, you have been sleeping" replied my Dad as he was walking down the stairs.


End file.
